TheMagnificentRedRuby
by Angelus Artis
Summary: Ruby Rose Potter was supposed to be a hero. She was to be selfless. To be modest. To be honest. To be noble. And to be honorable. Instead, Ruby Rose Potter is a villain. She is cunning. She is sly. She is self-aware. She is Dark. And she is dangerous. Oh Dumbledore, do you have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into? Inspired by: The Difference Between Us by Sar’Kalu.


**The Magnificent Red Ruby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. If I did, Ginny and Harry would not have ended up together **

**Summary: ****The intricate and puzzling tale that you are about to read, starts in a orphanage. There is a child there. She is the one with the great destiny to change the Wizarding world and its occupants. The one with great chance to change lives with a few words. The one with the potential to be the greatest Witch of all time. This child's name is Ruby Rose Potter, and this is her story.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Prologue:**

A dark figure stands in front of the gates of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. The figure was that of a man. He had expensive black robes that billowed in the whistling wind. Accompanied with a white elegant mask covering his upper face. His eyes were a crimson red, that reminded you of blood. This man was Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was a Dark Lord. He had been terrorizing Magical Britain for just under a decade. He was so feared, that the wizarding communities called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He was also close, so close, to having the ministry under his control. Close to ruling Wizarding Britain. And achieving his vision of what the Wizarding World should look like.

That when he heard the prophecy of one destined to defeat him, his heart was gripped with cold fear. Something that had not happened in a long, long time.

As he later found out, There were two witches giving birth at the end of July. Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. One of those two witches was giving birth to his possible future vanquisher.

When the babies were born, Alice Longbottom gave birth prematurely to Neville Frank Longbottom on July 30th at 7:12pm.

And on July 31st at 11:59pm, Lily Potter gave birth to Ruby Rose Potter. Born as the seventh month died.

What was peculiar, however, was how a red, black, and violet light engulfed Ruby Rose Potter on August 1st 12:00am. The healers were baffled as to what the lights meant, as they have never seen anything like it. And it would Remain unknown for some time.

But the Dark lord didn't know that. All he knew was that there were two children in the Potter Cottage that he had to kill to ensure his reign in Great Britain.

And so, the Dark lord was there in front of the gates of Potter Cottage to kill of the children and their parents. As the Longbottoms visited the Potters to celebrate Halloween, effectively ensurring both possible candidates and their parents would be dead by Voldemort's hand by the end of the night.

The Dark lord could hear their laughter and the babbling of babies inside the property. Completely oblivious of the fact they would not live to see another day, for they trusted the wrong person.

The Dark lord shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had children to kill. With that goal in his head he advanced toward the house and through the wards as though they were made of air.

As he reached the door, he could hear James Potter's voice ringing throughout the house.

"Lily, Alice! it's him! Frank and I will hold him off! Take the babies and run!"

_Gryffindors _he sneered. As though they could take on the most powerful Dark lord of the modern era.

He blasted the door of its hinges with a lazy flick of his wand. And stepped inside the Cottage.

The silhouettes of James Potter and Frank Longbottom hiding behind the couch, obviously trying to aim a good spell, whilst hiding, greatly amused him.

He pointed his wand at the couch and yelled "Expulso!" Before either had the chance to utter a spell.

A purple spell hit the couch and it zoomed to the opposite side to the room pushing both men with it. Two identical crunches were heard as the force broke their necks.

The Dark lord disregarded them, as he made his way upstairs to the nursery. As he reached the end of the hallway, he opened the door to see the two pale mothers in front of the crib, protecting their offspring.

He pointed his wand at Alice Longbottom and casted " Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot out of his wand and hit Alice, her lifeless body slumping on the ground.

Lily let out a choked sob and moved in front of both babies.

" Get away from the babies you monster!" She hysterically shouted at him.

" Step aside you silly girl." He warned.

But Lily Potter shook her head and kept saying,

" No, not the babies, take me instead!!!"

He let out a long suffering sigh. He didn't have time for this. He would just have to break his promise to his faithful death eater. After all the woman was just a mudblood.

He shot the killing curse at the woman. She fell to the ground gracefully. He stepped over her corpse and looked at the two babies who may vanquish him in the future.

On the right side of crib was a brown haired, and brown eyed chubby baby. Neville Longbottom. The baby started wailing as soon as he met the dark lords crimson eyes. His eyes flickered to the baby on the left side of the crib.

Ruby Potter had emerald eyes with dark red hair, and an aristocratic face. She was watching him silently with wide frightened eyes with a hint of curiosity.

He assessed both children. It was obvious Ruby Potter was his future vanquisher. However, Neville Longbottom's wails we're starting to grate on his nerves. He wanted to shut him up.

So, the Dark lord moved on to kill the Longbottom child.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark lord said. The green light sped towards the Longbottom child, and to his bewilderment, the curse_ sunk in his skin_. He barely had time to react as his own curse sped back to him.

_Pain. Unimaginable agonizing pain. _

The Dark lord's body disintegrated leaving only his white mask, his wand, and his black robes carelessly on the wooden floor.

So, when the Dark lord's spirit fled to the forests of Albania, the dark fragment of his soul that separated went into the nearest living being in the room.

And Neville Longbottom was left a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, proof that he survived the killing curse.

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

On October 31st 1981, Neville Longbottom was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived.

On November 1st 1981, witches and wizards of Great Britain celebrated the downfall of You-Know-Who.

On November 2nd 1981, Petunia Dursley sealed Ruby Potter's Fate, by sending her into a catholic orphanage, in London.


End file.
